1. Field
Example embodiments relate to graphene substituted with boron and nitrogen, a method of fabricating the same and a transistor having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a hexagonal single-layer structure formed of carbon (C) atoms. Graphene exhibits excellent chemical stability, and has a semi-metal characteristic. The semi-metal characteristic is due to a conduction band and a valance band overlapping each other at only one point (i.e., a Dirac point). Furthermore, graphene has 2-dimensional ballistic transport characteristic. Thus, a mobility of electrons in graphene is very high.
Because graphene is a zero-gap semiconductor, a field-effect transistor, in which graphene is used as a channel, exhibits a very large off-current and a very small ON-OFF ratio. Thus, it is difficult to apply graphene to a field effect transistor.
To use graphene as a channel of a field effect transistor, a band gap should be formed in graphene. If a channel width is below 10 nm and edges are formed in the shape of an arm chair, a band gap is formed due to a size effect.
However, it is difficult to pattern a channel width below 10 nm, and more particularly, it is difficult to pattern edges in the shape of an arm chair.